1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a function capable of displaying an image for viewing a subject before shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated as “LCD”) provided on the backside or the like of the digital camera is becoming larger in size and higher in definition year by year. Along with this tendency, the amount of information capable of being displayed on one screen is increasing. Making use of such a feature, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-24919 proposes displaying a compressed and recorded image in the same quality of a playback mode as well as displaying an image captured with an image pickup device in real-time on a LCD monitor. This proposal allows a user to check at the time of shooting how the image quality is degraded due to the compression.